Hell
This is Hell where Goku and Vegeta fought Janemba. Kazam stood near the Bloody Pond, grinning. "This is it. I'm breaking out of here and going to Earth. My Saiyan blood tells me that it would be worth it going there." He stepped forward, looking up at the cloud barrier, and contnued, "this place is dead to me. At least, for now. hmph." And with that, he flew off, ready to break out of Hell. Lexon awoke with anger "Another dream about that danm devil mite beam the only way to stop this dream is t become stronger than him but even with this new move i dont know if i am." As Lexon pondered over his defeat by Spike he saw a glimpse of something happening in the living world through a non enterable rift "D******" said Lexon "Gianor is training and what am i doing moaning over a defeat by a person who gianor could take on easily. NO i will become stronger. I must if i want to beat Gianor." With that lexon flew into the air at top speed heading towards The Bloody Pond. Gotek begins walking around Hell. "So this is Hell, huh? Pretty horrible, but I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Gotek said. "I wonder if there's anyone here," Gotek says as he flys off. Gotek searches for a little while then gives up, "Hmph, this is boring. I'm going back to Heaven," Gotek said. "F*** I died hey, Gotek wait up*yell Kid Gogeta Reizou has obviously been there a while "How did you end up here, Gogeta, I thought you would be up there" points up "You obviously not the only one's down here", says Nappa and Turles "Heck, I blew myself up to kill the yellow haired saiyan." Nappa says with a smirk on his face. "I wanted to come down here my self" Kid Gogeta said smiling" And you two killed me and now I cant see my kid you monsters's" Said Kid Gogeta "Wanna see if we can send 'em lower" smiles Reizou "I don't want to live in a universe where these two even exist even as spirits, besides they've lost a huge amount of power... and we haven't..." Reizou says with a grin. "Huh? Who are you? One of Gogeta's friends, right?" asks Reizou "Hey Flame"said Kid Gogeta, "So how is earth"asked Kid Gogeta "I think your friend left, besides we have more pressing matters to attend to.." says Reizou with a smile "Well, your kid deserves to die, anybody who is related to you shall perish." Says Nappa "You see, we Natch arrives in hell and sits on the edge of a cliff thinking "I don't even consider myself a fighter anymore", Natch says."BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, NATCH YOU'VE BEEN THOROUGH ALOT JUST JOIN THE DARKSIDE BE APART OF SOMETHING GREAT, TAKE VENGEANCE UPON THOSE WHO SET YOU UP FOR FAILURE", the voice in Natch's head says. "Get out of my head", Natch says."YOU MAKE THE WORSE DECISIONS NATCH AND THATS WHAT LED TO YOUR DOWNFALL, IF YOU WON'T JOIN BY WILL, I'LL MAKE YOU JOIN BY FORCE YOU WON'T EXPECT IT EITHER", the voice says to Natch, however not getting his point across since Natch was ignoring him. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS FAITH", the voice said. "You don't stop talking do you", Natch asked. Natch then flies out of hell traveling to heaven. Tenchi "Young one will never find me at this rate", Arko says. Suddenly an air bubble strikes Arko straight in the chest followed by Tenchi's tag him on the back. "Nice job young one now here's a test of knowing your enemy I will create several illusions of my self in diffrent locations and you must tag the right one, if you pass we start training but if you fail we do another test", Arko says. Well this wont be hard Tenchi power up and fly's to hell. Natch arrives in hell. "That weakling Tenchi could never defeat me", Natch says,"KILL HIM", says the voice."I can't he's already dead...but his brother isn't", Natch says as he laughs manically. There's a fight going on in hell as Natch and a ogre go head to head. Natch easily brushes the ogre off and sends and flying in the air before firing a ki blast at him becoming stronger by the minute. "That should teach you to not bother me again", Natch says as he walks away showing signs off darkfire altering his appearance and personality. The man Tenchi had followed from heaven landed along with Tenchi.Tenchi then looked at the woman leaning on a rock behind the man."Well it's nice to see you're. Can catch up with your Old man." Tenchi hi scratched his head in confusion until he got it."Your my father!" Hathor nodded and gained his fellow fighting pose,"Now show me what you got!" Tenchi and Hathor fought for a whole day at full power."Well see ya dad!" Tenchi said flying off,not telling his parents how he died in the first place. Tenchi landed near his mother and fathers house waiting for Aspar. Aspar lands also"Why do your parents live in hell", asked Aspar "Aparantly the training is better here,plus they fight with Piccolo here." Tenchi says opening the door to see his parents having a cup of tea. "Hmph its nice to see you Hathor how's life been...well afterlife that is", Aspar says to his childhood friend. Hahtor stands up and hugs Aspar."Aspar!!I havent seen you since my wedding!You remember Tata." Hathor guestures to Tata.Tata greets Aspar."Hey hows it going!Loks like you both mastered super saiyan!" Tata says "That's right I trained rigorously to achieve it and it's great to see you all too, but there is something that is troubling me, and that is my son Natch", Aspar says. "Yes,Tenchi told us about his "transformation" Well it looks like we have no choice..." Hathor looks over to Tata who nods."We are going to either extract the darkfire out of him.Or Destroy his body.Now that he is the world of the living he is more dangerous." "We could try those but I know of a different way to do it, when I was infected with Dark fire I found a man who cured me", As par says,"It was on the Planet Chastity with the Puritans race, they destroyed my dark fire easily" "Yeah but there is no way to get him there."Hathor said.Tenchi then falls to his knees.Then suddenly screams.Inside his brain Tenchi see's the dark fire in a format of a saiyan."What?How?!" Tenchi said."You see what you call me is Darkfire.But I am not darkfire.You see when you were born,unlike your siblings,you already had a battle within you.The saiyan and the Human.But the human took control.I am the saiyan side of you,Drake.You are the human side.You see darkfire didn't harm you because I absorbed the darkfire power,filtered,then harnessed it.Some times I will show but mostly you haven control.How do you think your power level has sky rocketed so fast?" Drake told him."The only way we can turn Natch back is if I take control.""Okay." Tenchi agreed.as much as he hated the idea,Drake was right he was way more power full than Tenchi. Tenchi then stood up and looked at the worried faces.His appearance has changed and voice along with it."Don't worry I'll take Care of Natch." He said flying away at near light speed. "Hmph your boy is losing control", Aspar says,"We must take action quick". "No,wait.That's not the darkfire over Tenchi." Hathor glanced at Tata."When he was a child Tenchi suffered from multiple personality disorder.Usually fighting at himself.Until we found out that it wasn't a disorder it was another person within him.Thus we concluded that some how his Human side and his Saiyan are fighting for control of the body.So we name it Drake.And whenever Tenchi changed into him we just treated him like his own person." Tata told Aspar."He was also the one who absorbed the darkfire energy,not Tenchi.but because of them sharing a body,Tenchi has it now too." "This is a huge problem if Tenchi or Drake is going to fight Natch there will be major casualties because of the impact", As par says following Tenchi. Tata and Hathor both power up into Super saiyans and follow Aspar in persute of Drake. Natch then appears in front Tata and Hathor. Well well well, if it isn't the failures who created that obination of a child, Tenchi", Natch says. You must be Natch, what are you doing here", Hathor asked. Oh nothing hust delivering a message", Natch says as he punches Hathor in the gut and easily breaks his arm, Natch then appears in front of Tata and fires a energy wave at her that sends her flying into her husband. Hathor punches Natch in the face, but he is unaffected, Natch then fires his Meteor Gernaider attack that causes a huge explosion that leaves the rwo unconscious. ''Try to extract me if you want", Natch says,''But everyone who does will ultimately fail". And with that Natch flies off. Hathor and Tata then woke up."We better warn Akro." "Welp, this is where I figured I'd land up, too selfish early on I suppose." Gianor says getting used to his surroundings, seeing other people and souls everywhere. Tenchi lands behind Gianor."So it is you!" Tenchi runs to Gianor."We are going back to Grimmas back! I can pay Baba!" Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas Category:Hell Category:Hell RP Areas